The Curse
by Alley McNally
Summary: Lina Inverse is cursed by a sorceress with the grudge. Now, she either must make love to Gourry or die.


Hey all, Alley here. I wanted to present to you a special one shot story, "The Curse." This story takes place inside of the Slayers universe. It is of a mature nature but is a great way to escape an awful day. Like literally it's been snowing all day. Right after this I've got to go shovel. Fun. At least I got to write sexy time with Lina and Gourry. I will resume the Will of Fire next week. Let's get on to it!

 **THE CURSE**

 _A Slayers fanfic_

Lina couldn't believe how stupid she was. First, she allowed this low-level hack of a sorceress to lead them into an obvious trap. Then she allowed her to curse her. Honestly, Lina had no idea _why_ she didn't recognize the chant in time. Why she didn't stop the woman before it was too late. It shouldn't have been that hard. After all, she was Lina Inverse! She had killed Phibrizzo and Shabranigdo. The gods themselves couldn't do what she had done. Hell, even the Golden Dragons needed her help! Those guys always seemed to have a bug up their ass. So, why did this lowly sorceress get the drop on her? It didn't make any sense!

Sure, Lina had let her drone and on about punishing her for some transgression for a very long time. It wasn't true of course. She did not ruin this woman's chances at love! She had never met the woman! Or at least she thought. She didn't really remember. And why would she? It was like eleven years ago! How can a girl remember something that insignificant? It's not like she did anything important with her life. You can't blame a girl for forgetting, can you?

Apparently, you can. For this woman definitely did. She really blamed Lina for all of this. Somehow Lina was the reason that she would die a spinster. There couldn't be any other reason for it. It was just Lina's fault. All Lina's fault! It's not like she was ugly and had a horrible personality or anything. Nope, that couldn't be it. It all had to be her fault. No one else's. Why the hell bother her about it? She didn't care if she died alone!

So, here she was dealing with the most annoying sorceress in the world. Listening to her go on and on about whatever sin she had committed years ago. Having to deal with Gourry's constantly requests for clarification. Why the hell should she explain this wackjob's rants? If he doesn't know what a spinster is then that's on him. Lina didn't want to explain it. It would just go in one ear and out the other. What was the point? It's not like would remember it anyway! Besides, it was too embarrassing to translate what the woman was saying. She totally could find someone to have sex with her if she wanted to. She just hadn't looked, that's all! _No, Gourry! I will not explain what consummate means! UGH! That's too embarrassing! Go find a dictionary. That is if you know what a dictionary is. Never mind._ She had it about up to here with this pest.

Lina was about to fire a dragon slave at the bitch when it happened. Lina got cursed. The bitch cursed her! What the hell? No one does that and survive! She was so going to die. For if you mess with Lina Inverse heaven help you. Not that this bitch got that memo. Otherwise, Lina wouldn't be feeling so shitty right now. Her blood boiled and she could barely think straight. She definitely had a fever. A real bad one at that. She could barely focus as she fought the bitch off. If Gourry wasn't there then she would have been screwed.

 _Gourry, oh God, Gourry!_ She couldn't get him out of her thoughts. Not when they fought. Not when she tried to break her own curse. Nor when they got back on the road. She couldn't get him out of her head. All her mind could do was think of Gourry. Which definitely part of the curse. Hell, the bitch said so herself. The only way to break it was to have sex with the one you loved the most. At least that's what she said. Lina doubted it. There had to be another way. She did not want to have sex with Gourry! She refused to have sex with Gourry! She was not going to ruin their friendship for some low-level sorceress bitch. Who couldn't even put up a fight against them. It was wrong! It wouldn't happen! She was Lina Inverse dammit!

But as the hours went on she found it harder and harder to ignore her need. Her legs were soaked. Her body quivered and her blood reached a fever pitch. She couldn't ignore it for much longer. She wanted Gourry. She needed Gourry. Oh god did she need him. If they didn't find a town or a healer soon then she was screwed. She would have to have sex with him. It was the only way that she knew to relieve this pressure. This insatiable need. She needed Gourry Gabriev and she needed him now!

Gourry, for his part, was acting like the perfect gentlemen. He kept a respectful distance and watched over her. She could see in his eyes the worry. He didn't understand what was going on with her but he didn't need to. He knew that something was very wrong. Lina was in a lot of pain and he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't use magic and didn't know where the nearest town was. There was no enemy to fight. He believed that there was nothing that he could do. He didn't understand. He couldn't. He was just so dense! So stupid that it hurt! _Why the hell would I want this dimwit?_ She wondered as they raced through the woods.

Finally, they found a town! With not a moment to spare. She was about to pass out from the fever. She couldn't walk another step. Her body was on fire! She just couldn't hold it together. She passed out on him. He had to carry her to the nearest inn then fetch a healer on his own. When she woke up she found herself in bed with a stranger hovering over her. She could feel his magic pouring into her body and it sickened her. It was not what she wanted. What she needed. This man was not Gourry. His very presence offended her. Not that she had the strength to do anything about it.

Off in the distance, she could hear Gourry's voice. It was full of worry as he asked. "Is there anything you can do?"

The man got up from the bed then walked over to where Gourry's voice had come from. She strained herself to sit up but failed. She could only crane her head over to him. She needed to see him. She carved his voice; needed his touch. It hurt for him to be so far away. The only relief that she felt was when he touched her. It was maddening that he was so far away!

"I'm sorry, young man, but this curse is strong. Whoever cast it was quite skilled. There is no way for me to safely break it."

Gourry looked at her with eyes that she had never seen. "Then you mean that she is going to die?"

The man sighed. "Unless I know the exact details of this curse I cannot break it. To do otherwise would kill her. The curse has already weakened her considerably. If she wasn't as powerful as she is then she would be dead already. Her body is quite literally cooking itself to death." He looked upon her. "Either we lower this fever now or we're going to lose her."

"How do we do that?"

The man sighed again. "I know some offensive spells. I can create ice to place on her body. That will help for the time being, but that will not last. It will only buy us time. What I need to know is the exact nature of the curse. What did the caster say as she was casting? What is it supposed to do exactly to your lady friend here? Only then could I find a way to break it."

Of course, Gourry had no answers for the Healer. He couldn't remember what the bitch said. Lina could but she was in no condition to speak coherently. Her body was just too hot and Gourry was too far away. For some dammed reason the fool kept his distance! She needed him. Moreover, she wanted him. For for the first time in her life she realized that she wanted him. Like really wanted him. No one else would do. Her body screamed for him. Only she couldn't tell him what she needed. The curse took that away from her. She was just too weak. She was in utter agony.

The Healer did he as promised. He cast an ice spell then packed her blankets with it. It helped somewhat. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite as hot. She was able to relax somewhat and drift into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, she could Gourry hovering over her. His face creased with worry and he was holding her hand. It felt good. It gave her more relief than the ice ever did. She could finally breathe! The man that she loved was holding her. _The man that I love? Gourry? Do I really love him?_ She wondered as she tried to speak. "Gourry . . ." She whispered.

"Shhh . . . Don't try to speak, Lina. Just rest." He cooed.

"No! Gourry! You don't . . ."

The healer stopped her. "No, Ms. Inverse, I'm afraid that you're friend is quite correct. You must rest. Do not try to speak. Just rest. We will do the rest." The man's voice was quite soothing and she gave in to it. She drifted back to sleep.

This time things were quite different. She dreamed of Gourry. She envisioned his naked chest being within her reach. Of exploring it and devouring it as he devoured her. He ravished her over and over again. She called out his name as he came inside her. It was exactly what she wanted. What she needed. Only it wasn't real. She knew that. This was a dream. It was poor substitute for the real thing. But it did calm her body some. Give her some strength back. Hopefully, it would be enough to allow her to tell him what he needed to do. He had to understand. He had to ravish her or else she would die. They had to consummate their relationship.

When she woke up she tried to explain but it didn't come out right. It sounded like crazy talk. Like the fever was controlling her. It wasn't. Not completely at least. She really wanted to have to have sex with Gourry. She loved him more than she had loved anyone else. She wanted only him. He poor, sweet, dumb blond. He belonged to her. No one else could have him. Curse or no curse she would claim him as her own. She would not stop until he came inside her. Just like what happened in the dream. She would have what was hers.

Only Gourry seemed completely and utterly uninterested. He shied away from her advances. He seemed utterly embarrassed by how forward she was being. That frustrated her to no end. She honestly meant that she was saying. She needed him. She wanted him! All he needed to do was take her. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

That was when the healer pulled Gourry aside. Her body burned for him and craved his warmth. It hurt for him to be away. She called out for him. Desperate for his touch. He was so far away and she couldn't get to him. It was maddening!

"Mr. Gabriev, you may need to do as she says. I'm afraid that my powers are at their limit. I can do nothing more for your 'friend.' She needs relief _now_ and I cannot give it to her. Nothing that I have done has made a difference. She is still burning up although it is a bit slower now. We have time to save her. It's worth a try. We have nothing to lose."

Gourry blushed as bright as a cherry. Oh god, how she wished that he would pop her cherry. "I _can't do that_ to her. Not now. Not like this. It isn't right!"

The healer waved his finger at him. " _Right_ or _wrong_ , it may be the _only_ way to save her. It may be part of the curse. You said that the woman hated Lina, right? Well, women sometimes do the worst things to each other. Torture each other in ways that you cannot imagine. If this woman felt jilted by something that Lina had done then this might be the result. _A burning need for a man that she cannot ignore._ You must _satiate_ that need, _or else._ "

"What does 'satiate' mean?"

Lina couldn't take it anymore. "It means that you _need_ to ravish me, Gourry. To give yourself to me and make love to me. To need me as much as I need you. You have to _want_ me, Gourry. Do you want me?" In the end, she was pleading for him. Which confused Gourry even more.

"Lina . . ."

She couldn't take it anymore the pain of separation was unbearable! "Gourry!" She yelled. "Make love to me, now!"

Gourry continued to hesitate. He was torn. On one hand he had been waiting for years to hear those words. He wanted Lina more than he had ever wanted anyone else. On the other hand, he did not want her like this. Not under some spell. Where he couldn't be sure that she really wanted him. He was afraid that she would never forgive him if he made love to her like this. That was the last thing that he wanted. It was almost more painful than her dying on him. He didn't want to risk ruining their lives together. He loved her far too much to take that.

The Healer placed his hand on his shoulder which broke his thoughts. "Mr. Gabriev, I know how you feel. I _wouldn't_ want to make love like this. I would rather _die_ then _violate_ the one I love." He took a breath. " _However_ , if you _don't_ do _this_ then she _will die_. I cannot break this curse. It's too powerful! She's beyond my power to help." He looked down at Lina again. "If you do love her then do as she says. _Make love to her._ If nothing else it may help to take the pain away." He sighed. "There is nothing else that I can do."

With that he left the room. Leaving the pair alone. There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time before Gourry finally asked. "Are you sure that you want this?" His voice was small and timid. So unlike how he usually was. She couldn't help but fall in love with him even more.

"Yes, Gourry, I do. I want you to make love to me. I want you inside of me." Her voice broke as Lina admitted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Relief washed over her. She never realized how much this was eating her up inside. She loved Gourry Gabriev so much that she die. Yet, she didn't know how he felt about her. If he returned those feelings or if he followed her out of a sense of obligation. She never realized how important that was to her. Curse or no curse she wanted him. She wanted to claim him as hers. To fight off all other women - even _Sylphiel_. He was her treasure and she refused to share him. Somehow that bitch got her to see that. She almost felt bad about beating her - _almost_. That still felt good. She was a total bitch after all.

"Gourry get over here and kiss me." Lina ordered.

He hesitated then went to her side. He took her hand into his then leaned in for a kiss. At first, he seemed like he was ready to pull back at any second. Then when he realized that she wasn't going to hit him he threw himself into it. He depended his kiss as he pleaded for her. She gladly gave him entrance as she explored his mouth. She never realized how good it felt just to kiss him. To know that Gourry loved her. He truly loved her. There were no words for how she felt. She was overwhelmed by him. She never realized how good that could feel.

After a minute or two of kissing, Lina found more strength. She was able to sit up and hold him in her arms. It felt like she should have been there all along. She fit perfectly there. It was almost as if they were two halves of one whole. She started to understand what her mother meant by 'her better half.' Gourry was her better half. The one who completed her. Without him she was nothing. She hoped that he felt the same. Of course, judging by his reactions he seemed to agree.

"Gourry." She breathed.

"Lina . . ."

They kissed again. This time it was more desperate as he pressed himself into her. She could feel how hard he was already getting. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. That thought alone gave her strength. She reached up behind his head and gently pulled him in closer. She wanted to feel his need. To become lost in his love. To eat up all of his lust. She wanted to feel him - all of him! And Gourry, he seemed more than happy to oblige.

His mouth left her lips. For a second, her body cried out in protest. When his lips found her neck it rejoiced. She reveled in how his tongue danced across her skin. How it brought such sweet relief. Her body began to cool and the pain started to recede. She started to think more clearly now. She realized the ridiculousness of the situation. It was humiliating to have a curse force her into this. Yet she honestly didn't care. She loved Gourry Gabriev with all her heart. She had wanted this for so long. This curse was only an excuse to do what haunted her dreams. She wanted all of him; inside her forever. She didn't care if that meant that the death of their friendship. It had died long ago. What she needed was the man whom she loved. Consequences be dammed. Gourry belonged to her. That's all that mattered.

Gourry pulled away for a moment to remove his armor. Then he resumed his efforts. She began to work on the rest of his clothing. She grabbed hold of his shirt then pulled it up. He helped her remove it. Then he got to work on hers. Before she knew it the top half of her body was bare before him. Lina blushed badly as she tried to cover herself up. She was embarrassed by how small her breasts were. How pathetic they were for a woman of her age. She feared that he didn't like what he saw.

"No, Lina. Don't do that." He breathed. "They're beautiful. Just like you."

"You mean it? You really mean it?"

"Yes, Lina, I do." His voice was low and husky. It drove her mad. "They are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen."

Gently he brushed aside her arms then began to explore her mounds with his mouth. As he worked a new fever rose inside of her. One that Lina didn't quite understand. Her body craved his touch in a way that she never thought possible. She began to moan as his mouth closed on her nipple. For one long moment he sucked on it as his hand found their way down to her pants. They wormed themselves inside. Finding their home inside her. She cried out as he started thrust them in and out. Her body began to pulse as she started to undo her pants. They dropped down to her ankles before he stopped to throw them away. He then went about removing his own pants.

Once they were both naked he guided back down towards the bed. Then he got up onto the bed and hovered over her. As she looked over him she could see his need. His member pulsed and stood at the ready. He wanted her. He needed her. Yet, he held back.

"Lina . . ." He started then trailed off.

She looked into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you sure? Are really sure that you want this?"

Lina smiled. That was her sweet, gallant Gourry. Even with all of her insistence he worried that this wasn't what she really wanted. That he was violating her in some way. Even if that was what he wanted. He was an utter fool.

"Yes, I do." She pulled him down to kiss her.

Gourry pulled away for a moment then said. "Alright, if this is what you really want."

He lowered himself down upon her then pushed in. Pain exploded within her. She couldn't help but scream! Gourry almost pulled out before she stopped him. "No, Gourry. It's okay. Just give me a moment."

He waited until she got used to him being inside of her then started up again. At first his strokes were slow and careful. Then as he got into it they sped up. Pleasure and pain became her world as she locked her lover up against her. She refused to allow him to have second thoughts. She wanted him inside her. She didn't care that it was close to her time of the month. Or that she would likely get pregnant after this. None of that mattered. Only feeling him inside her mattered. The rest could be dealt with later. Even that curse had little meaning to her now. She wanted her stud to fill her with his essence. To be truly one with him. He was hers. Now and forever. The way it should be. Why she didn't do this sooner was a mystery. It felt so good that she die!

"Lina!" He called out before finally spilling into her. She felt the curse break as he pulled out and collapsed beside her. She was free and Gourry was her savior. As it should be. As it would always be. For they were meant to be together. They were an unstoppable team. It was high time that they cement that bond in the bedroom. Soon, they would take the next step and promise themselves to each other. But that was another day. One that she hoped was coming soon. She would not wait for him to propose to her. If he didn't do it soon then she would . . .

"Gourry, marry me." She blurted catching herself by surprise.

"I thought that you would never ask." He rose up to ravish her again. "I love you, Lina Inverse." He said as they became one again.

"I love you, Gourry Gabriev."

They were together once and for all. No one could stop them. Not even a crazy bitch sorceress.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. I will resume the Will of Fire next week. I hope you enjoyed my crazy, unedited, ramblings. Ciao!**_


End file.
